<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You Covered by InTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001595">I've Got You Covered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows'>InTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Slytherin Bucky Barnes, Soft Boys, Unicorns, hufflepuff tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony bounces over excitedly to Bucky when he sees him. <i>Finally</i>. He's been waiting an eternity for him and frankly he is lucky that he didn't go without him. One doesn't get the opportunity to meet a unicorn very often after all. As if he's worried about a little thing like a forgotten scarf. Please. He'll be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You Covered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took some minor liberties with this prompt, but this is based on a conversation me and my best friend have had more than once.<br/>For IronWinter Month. SFW Tuesday: Dialogue/Sentence ("I told you to bring a jacket")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky! BuckyBuckyBuckyBucky!” Tony shouts as he spots his boyfriend coming out of the dungeons finally. “Come on, we have to go. Now.” He runs up to him and grabs his hand. </p><p>“Hold on Tony,” Bucky says, but he is smiling, unable to help it in the face of such adorable excitement, “I’m coming.” </p><p>“Not fast <em> enough </em> ,” he complains, “I’ve been waiting <em> forever </em> for you to finally show up. Do you want to miss her? Do you want to make <em> me </em> miss her? What kind of boyfriend are you?” </p><p>“I doubt the unicorn is going to disappear that fast. Her leg still needs to heal before she can go back to the forest. Why aren’t you wearing your scarf? It’s cold outside.” It’s October now and there is definitely a chill in the air. The first frost has already come and soon snow will be on it’s way. </p><p>“No time,” Tony dismisses, “I’ll be fine. There isn’t time to worry about the weather, <em> come on </em> .” He tugs at Bucky's robe again. Honestly as if he is worried about a little thing like the cold in the face of <em> this </em>. He’s been waiting for this ever since he first heard the news. Who doesn’t love unicorns? </p><p>Bucky allows himself to be pulled outside against his better judgement. They aren’t <em> that </em> far from the Hufflepuff common room and Tony really should have a scarf on at the very least. Probably a hat too. He loves his boyfriend dearly, but he is an absolute terror when he’s sick. </p><p>But Tony is so excited and Bucky is weak in the face of that. The others can laugh about it all they want, but he’d like to see <em> them </em> resist Tony’s puppy eyes. The only one who ever has a chance is Rhodey and that’s because he and Tony have been friends for years. Being in different Houses didn’t change that. </p><p>There is a bounce in Tony’s step as he goes. He can’t help it. Magical creatures have never really been an interest of his, but unicorns are the exception. Unicorns and dragons. Maybe that makes him a little cliche, but he doesn’t care. He gets to see a unicorn up close. How awesome is that? </p><p>Not that he is happy that the unicorn is hurt. He’s glad that she was found in time and that she’ll heal okay. But the only time he’s ever seen a unicorn before was from far away. </p><p>Just like any other Hogwarts student, he followed the long and glorious tradition of sneaking into the Forbidden Forest when he could. It’s just so interesting in there and not just because of the name either. His favorite creature may be the grim he found and is feeding, but he has yet to tell Bucky about that. He freaks out about the strangest things. And he’s only gotten lucky twice so far in his unicorn spotting. But now - but now he gets to meet one. Officially. </p><p>There is no one around when they reach the temporary pen the unicorn is in, surprisingly enough. Tony takes this opportunity to walk right up to her. “Hey gorgeous,” he croons, “aren’t you a beauty.” </p><p>She whinnies, wary. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony soothes, “Here, I brought you treats. You like sweets right?” He holds out the sugar cubes. </p><p>Bucky watches with a fond smile as she comes forward to eat the sugar from Tony’s hand. He can’t help but let his smile grow. Adorable. Tony is ridiculously adorable like this, no matter how much he denies it. As much as he tries to hide his heart Bucky knows exactly how big it is. This is only one of the many things that proves it. </p><p>Sugar gone, the unicorn nuzzles Tony’s fingers. He coos in pure delight. “Pretty, pretty girl,” he croons, pulling out more sugar. He looks like he is moments away from squealing with joy. Or exploding with it. </p><p>And it’s true, Tony is barely able to contain himself. The only thing stopping him is that he doesn’t want to scare her away. “What a beautiful lady,” he continues on, not caring how ridiculous he must sound, “and so polite.” </p><p>A cold breeze picks up and he shivers. Burr, that <em> is </em> cold. Maybe Bucky has a point about that scarf. Too late now though. He is here and he isn’t leaving. </p><p>Bucky sees Tony shiver and sighs. He knew it. “I told you to bring a scarf,” he grumbles as he comes over to wrap his own around Tony’s neck. There. That’s better. </p><p>“Thanks babe.” Tony kisses his cheek, feeling warmer already, “you’re the best. Now don’t be rude. Come say hi.” </p><p>Bucky sighs, smiles and obeys. Honestly his boyfriend. He wouldn’t trade him for the world. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>